


the garbage disposal

by ArabellaFinley



Category: Magic Kaito, Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale), 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaFinley/pseuds/ArabellaFinley
Summary: Just one shots that should've probably been deleted, but here they are. male x male, various pairings
Relationships: Hattori Heiji/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 20





	1. Kaito x Shinichi - first sight

Shinichi, being the delightful son that he was, accepted Yukiko's invitation to attend some family friends' party. This time around, however, he was father excited to go as opposed to being begged, manipulated, forced and blackmailed into going; all his mom had to do was say the last name Kuroba and Shinichi was sold on going. 

Kuroba Kaito was namely Hakuba's prime suspect for being Kaito Kid and while Shinichi was not quite sold on the idea yet, there was no harm to possibly see the suspect and come to his own conclusion. The fact that it was not a formal event took the sting out of going to it as well, so there was not much to lose (except perhaps being with his mom and she telling embarrassing stories about him, but that was neither here nor there).

So. Saturday, noon, Ekoda. 

All it took was one look at Kuroba to deduce the Kaito Kid was in front of him. And that Kid was not only a good looking young man - a man Shinichi would gladly sleep with in a one night stand - but that he was just as flirty as he was in costume. He did not want to say that it was love at first sight, as that would be just lazy and cliche, but that's how he felt.

He was never going to live that down.


	2. Heiji x Shinichi

It started when they were together in Kyoto for a case and due to some unforeseen circumstances had to share a bed (read: a murder happened at the hotel they were staying in and as the investigation was still ongoing, they couldn't just sleep in their rooms and had to search for a quick alternative). It wasn't exactly a big deal - just two straight guys sharing a bed.

Except that maybe they weren't so straight after all. 

It didn't take Shinichi long to find out that Hattori wasn't a good bed mate. Or that he was an amazing bed mate, depending on how one looked at it. He didn't steal his blankets or snore, but he was apparently a very cuddly sleeper. And that's the story of how Shinichi ended up being hugged from the back by a certain kendo captain. And while Shinichi liked the touch (it was comforting, okay), it was the most awkward thing that happened to him if one didn't take into account the incident that shall not be named. 

Shinichi's solution to the problem wasn't to just take it and live with it, but rather to wake his friend up. Quite rudely.

Things didn't go as per his plan, not that he had one, but Heiji shrugged his concerns completely off. He did stop spooning him though and after a while Shinichi was able to sleep too. That bliss didn't last long, as it seemed that Heiji had a problem - when sleeping, he had to hug something. Latch onto something. Fate, apparently, wanted that something to be Shinichi. This time around he didn't even want to bother. If Hattori took it as his right to hug Shinichi (be it intentional or not) then he had the right to lean into it and enjoy it. Though, he did prefer being the big spoon or at least in a face to face position, but he could make do.

But that proved to be an awful idea as well. He could hardly get any sleep and Hattori had to endure his horrible mood the following day. 

No, they didn't have their kiss and got together, married and had a happily ever after, but it did start an annoying habit. Hattori would constantly hug him because he knew it was annoying to him. Turning into a 16 year old again didn't help after all.

It took another case to actually bring them closer in *that* way. 18 year of age, under cover in a club owned by the Yakuza. Unofficial, no one even knew where they were. Off to a great start. As it was, somewhere around two hours in, they were kissing. Not because they particularly wanted to, but because it seemed like the best idea. It made them look not as suspicious, explained why they weren't being as social with others as a party would perhaps imply and it hid their faces (albeit masked, but still).

It wasn't as if they didn't have uresolved sexual tension for years. And it helped that Hattori was a skilled kisser. As much as it painted him at the time to admit, he enjoyed it. 

He could tell about the case, but it wasn't important. What was important was that after they shared a kiss, making out and a lot of groping they resorted to avoiding each other for months as a result. Their options were either to ignore it and pretend it never happened or have a conversation about it. And they put of that conversation so long that Hattori, quite reminiscent of how they first met, went to Tokyo and burst ino his place demanding to see him. Though, now of course it was Shinichi's own house that he went to. 

And it didn't end on a brilliant note per se. They weren't dating or became a couple in any way - neither was ready to commit to anything. Not until much later.


	3. Kaito x Shinichi

If there was one thing in Shinichi's life he thought he would never have, then that were boyfriend problems. Girlfriend problems? Not welcome, but sure. 

And the perhaps most important detail was that Shinichi didn't even have a boyfriend. He was having boyfriend problems without even having a boyfriend. Pathetic.

In short, Kaito was a fuckboy that wanted to play with his feelings. Well, maybe not play as that would make him a sucky fuckboy, but anyways. Regardless if Kaito held any feelings towards him or not (and he was quite sure he did) he was still constantly going hot and cold with him and just wouldn't commit. Sure, Shinichi wasn't quite ready to commit to a real relationship himself, but he would appreciate if there was at least some kind of exclusivity. Or something. He wasn't quite sure what he needed, but he needed a lot more.

Certainty not what Kaito had been giving him for the past year. Promises upon promises, some unfulfilled some fulfilled, passionate flirting and talk only to divert the conversation when he actually suggested meeting up. But then at the same time being thrilled when they did meet up and not wanting him to go. Telling him that he loved him, getting sad when Shinichi didn't return his proclamation of love - but at the same heartbeat telling him that Shinichi should get himself a boyfriend. Though he didn't ever want to see him with said boyfriend.

And Shinichi was just confused. Now it was him that was running hot and cold. He wasn't over Kaito -he was unfortunately still crushing on the bastard- but he was so over it. He was so over the whole thing; to the point that hooking up with random guys seemed like a brilliant idea; Kaito was a useless jerk that didn't deserve him. And his actions spoke louder than words - if he truly wanted to be with him, then Shinichi wouldn't be going through this as it was. Kaito would be his boyfriend.

He wasn't about to force anyone to be with him, not that he could even if he wanted to, but he sure as hell wouldn't be dealing with his bullshit anymore if he didn't get his act together.


	4. Kaito x Shinichi

It wasn't exactly a secret that the best Nutella was in Italy and Germany and considering Kaito spent months there as an exchange student, his general inability to cook and a huge sweet tooth, it wasn't a wonder he got quite used to the taste. 

Imagine his disappointment when he did a quick trip to Kiev (for a heist) and realized he was a spoiled brat that got to enjoy the good version of it. As per usual, he ate it straight out of the jar with a spoon - if sadness had a taste that is what it would taste like.

Was that the dumbest thing he ever complained about to his boyfriend? Absolutely. Did he still go on a rant to whomever was "willing" to listen? Yes.


	5. Chapter 5

Shinichi didn't think much when his boyfriend went off to Seoul for a heist. It was just a heist, a couple of days, nothing special. Risky, yes, but what heist wasn't? This one was unlikely to be any worse than all the other ones, so he just accepted it and that was that.

Or so he thought. The heist was fine, Kaito was safe and everything. That front was covered.

But they broke up because Shinichi just couldn't give a shit anymore. He didn't want to choose every word carefully in order to get the right time, being called out for being rude or accusing when he had every right to be and so on and so forth. He was annoyed and he didn't want to hide it anymore.

So he decided, a new boyfriend it was. Sure, breaking up on the phone was a dick move, but going around South Korea and flirting with every good looking person around was much more of a dick move.


	6. Chapter 6

Was there anything to say other than Shinichi was a really bad cook? Well, maybe that he was a picky eater as well that desperately attempted to cook interesting and flavorful foods only to discover that he hates it. That, combined with the fact that he didn't want to eat out (as it wasn't exactly healthy) made for a very miserable Shinichi. 

He couldn't wait for Kaito to return from Berlin (after a month of absence) and get a proper home cooked meal that was better than just barely edible.


	7. Chapter 7

If there was one thing that akaito didn't expect to happen on a Wednesday night at 3 o'clock in the morning, then it was Shinichi Kudou and Yoko Okino showing up at his door step. He was shocked to say the least.

He just stood there for a while in shock, pokerface be damned, until Yoko asked him to dye her hair. Apparently she had the brilliant idea to die her hair and it just couldn't wait until later, so she asked Shinichi (her current neighbor) to do it because he was the only one crazy enough to actually do it. He decided though that it was too much risk and that he knew someone that would do it.

And that was how he ended up dyeing her hair lavender purple in the middle of the night with a certain famous detective watching.

If not for the fact that he stained his shirt, he wouldn't have believed it the next morning.


	8. Chapter 8

When Shinichi was born, everyone instantly knew that the boy meant trouble. The good fairies predicted that he would bring death and misfortune wherever he went, and so it was. 

However, due to his parents being royalty and being able to afford searching for a cure, they found a witch that could "help" him. Little Shinichi wasn't able to escape his fate, but he would be able to suppress it as long as he carried a certain gem with himself at all times.

16 years passed until disaster struck. A thief had managed to steal it from him! 

Everyone was frantically trying to search for the thief, even the witch was called, but unfortunately not even she could provide a duplicate. People were dying left and right, violence and crime skyrocketed, diseases piled on and spread like wildfire. 

The best she could do was curse Shinichi once more. He wasn't to bring death anymore, but put everyone to an almost eternal sleep - only slim chances to ever be awakened once more, but as long as there was a chance it was worth it.

And so the kingdom slept for 80 years.

Then, in an odd turn of events, a gentleman clad in white (the grandson of the first thief) brought a shard of the gem to Shinichi's chest and the young prince awoke. Both fate and curse were suppressed and the kingdom was colorful and vibrant once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this reads like a (bad) tumblr prompt that I would read if someone actually wrote a fic like it


	9. Chapter 9

Shinichi was making his usual breakfast, coffee and toast, when he heard a strange noise behind him. He dropped his cup and abruptly turned around. Kaito Kid was standing in his full glory behind him.

"I will never forgive you for this", said Shinichi while he pointed at his now broken favourite cup and ruined carpet.


End file.
